Escape from Genocide
by Bayoboo
Summary: Dipper pines is an adventurous boy who has no idea that his life is going to get a bit more adventurous... rated T for dark themes and maybe profamity
1. Shake my hand

Chapter 1:

A young boy by the name of Mason "Dipper" Pines walked through the forestry of Gravity Falls, carrying a backpack with a few necessities. He was just wandering around, taking in the fresh air... when he heard something.

He turned to the direction of the sound and saw someone wearing a blue sweater next to a hole and a box. The person was tying a red scarf around his neck. _Weird..._ Dipper thought, _Haven't seen him before..._ The person then picked up the box and dumped what looked like dust in the hole. After he buried the dust, he took what appeared to be a cross and shoved into the ground.

'PAPYRUS'

 _Oh man..._ _he must've lost someone..._ Dipper felt sympathy for the strange character, and decided to try comforting them. As he stepped forward, he caused a twig to snap. "WHO'S THERE?!" The figure turned around, the shadow of his hood covering his face, but his left eye glowed a brilliant blue. Dipper was taken by surprise and tumbled backwards, hitting his head on a tree and making his nose bleed.

Dipper looked up and saw the person standing right in front of him. "W-WH-WHO ARE YOU?!" Dipper shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU?!" He stood silently, judging the boy...

 ** _Mason "Dipper" Pines. HP: 19/20 LV:1 EXP:0 ATK:3 DEF:7 an adventurous human boy who hates being called by his real name._**

The glow in his eye died down, and he spoke up. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Get up and shake my hand." The figured held out his hand, showing it to be just bones. Dipper was terrified. He slowly rose... and shook the skeleton's hand

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: This WAS gonna be TF2/Undertale, but I realized I had too much TF2 in my life. Also, Dipper's real name IS Mason. I got that from Journal 3. Seriously. You can buy it on Amazon or something.**


	2. Whoopee cushion in the hand

Chapter 2:

PPHHHBHBHT!

"HAHAHA!" The skeleton laughed, removing his hood, "Whoopee cushion in the hand. It's funny EVERY time!" Dipper was surprised, to say the least. He didn't see the whoopee cushion in his hand before. "Name's Sans. Sans the skeleton."

"Uh, I-I'm Dipper..." Dipper hesitantly replied "So... what's with the funeral? What happened?" Sans's smile fell. He looked at the grave, then back at Dipper. "My brother..." He said, "He wanted to join the royal guard... but to do that, he needed to capture a human. When he found a human, he grew attached to it. But when he spared them..." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"...They killed him. He wanted to be their friend and they KILLED HIM!" Sans broke down into a crying fit, pounding the ground with his fist. _Oh man..._ _he's been through a lot..._

"...Hey." Sans looked up and Dipper offered his hand, "You've had a really rough ride, plus you've got nowhere to stay. Wanna come over to the Mystery Shack?"

Sans looked at Dipper for a bit and smiled. He took his hand and rose. "Heh, yeah. I could also go for something to eat. After all, I'm just a _bag of bones_ right now!"

Dipper chuckled at his little quip. "C'mon. Let's go."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: 2 chapters in 1 day, DAAAAAAAAYUM!**


	3. Judge me

Chapter 3:

"Well, here we are."

Sans and Dipper had arrived at the Mystery Shack in just a few minutes. "Kinda reminds me of my old home..." Sans said, looking at the hovel. "Let's head inside. Get you acquainted with my family."

Dipper opened the door and saw his Great Uncle, or Grunkle, Ford writing in a fourth journal he had recently made. "Hey, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper said, waving. "Ah, Dipper!" Ford said, getting up, "I was wondering where-" He froze.

"...Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked, "You okay?" "How... the monsters were sealed underground ages ago!" Ford said, "How did you..?" He flinched as Sans judged him.

 **Stanford Pines. HP:300/300 LV:10 EXP:250 ATK:40 DEF:26 A six-fingered nerd with an interest in the paranormal.**

"Did you just... judge me?" Sans was surprised. _How did he sense my judge?_ He looked at Dipper, who was clearly confused and explained; "Judging lets me see someone's stats, like ATK and DEF." He then turned to Ford, "What's with the LOVE?"

Dipper looked even more confused. "It's an acronym," Ford said, "It stands for 'Level Of Violence', a way to gauge one's willingness to hurt. It's measured by EXP, which is also an acronym. It means 'Execution Points', showing someones capability to kill. The reason mine is so high, mister..."

"Sans. Sans the skeleton."

"...Is because gaining it was necessary in my attempts to save the multiverse." Sans nodded, understanding. "Now, tell me, Sans, how did you get out?"

Sans chuckled, "Well, maybe we should do this with the whole family around. This is gonna take a while..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: I kinda stole the whole 'judge' idea from an amazing MLP/Undertale crossover called 'A new chance at one HP'. I'M SORRY IT WAS JUST TOO GOOD!**


	4. Sans' Story

Chapter 4:

"Long ago, humans and monsters ruled the earth in peace and harmony. One day, humans attacked abruptly and mercilessly, out of fear of their one weakness; having their SOUL absorbed by a monster."

"Monsters were too weak to put up a fight; the SOUL of nearly every monster combined is only just as strong as the power of one human SOUL. Countless monsters were massacred, without a single human casualty. Few monsters survived. Eventually, the monsters surrendered, and the humans emerged victoriously. The humans gathered seven of their best magicians and sealed them underground."

"After the war, the monsters retreated into the deepest part of the underground, which would be called 'Home'. After a period had passed, fearing the humans no longer, they populated the rest of the underground and settled their capitol in a place called 'New Home."

"Monsters mostly banned war on humanity and took a vengeful look on humans as a species. This bitterness, especially after the death of the prince and his adopted sibling, led the king to declare war against humanity, installing a policy to kill all humans who fell into the underground and eradicate humans once the seven SOULS needed to break the barrier were collected."

"My brother, Papyrus, dreamed of being in the royal guard and having many friends. He even trained with the captain. Well, cooked, really."

"But one day, a human fell into the underground, I think their name was Chara... anyway, Pap got attached to the human for some reason and spared them. Then, in the blink of an eye..."

"...he was headless."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Sans is telling the story, so that's why there are quotation marks. :T**


	5. New family

Chapter 5:

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Melody, Abuelita, Stanley, and Stanford were all shocked to hear the skeletons story. Sans held the scarf he wore tightly and said with sorrow, "I used one of the SOULs the king had been collecting to escape. After I did, I let it go. This scarf... is all I have left to remember my brother by..."

"That's really rough..."

"Oh, man..."

"How awful..."

"C'mon, you guys," Sans said, "I don't need too much sympathy, kay?" "But you've been through so much!" Mabel said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sans nodded sadly. "Well, how about dinner to calm us down a bit?" Melody suggested. "Yeah..." Dipper said, rubbing his belly, "I'm kinda hungry."

 **At dinner...**

"So what was Papyrus like?" Mabel asked. Sans chuckled, "Heh, he was a cool guy... like I said before, he just took cooking lessons with the captain of the royal guard, Undyne. She talked to me about why she couldn't let him into the royal guard... he was just too innocent. Wouldn't hurt anyone no matter what." He slammed his fist on the table, nearly knocking over a cup of milk, "But WHY DID CHARA KILL HIM?!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, dude," Dipper said, saving Mabel's drink, "You've got new family now. And dang it, Kara isn't gonna touch you! Not if we have anything to say about it!"

"It's 'Chara'." Sans corrected. "And thanks. Both of you."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: BLAAAARRRRGH TIRED!**


	6. Having a bad dream

Chapter 6:

After dinner, Sans, Mabel, and Dipper went upstairs to get a mattress ready for Sans. He was quite surprised by Waddles (since he had never seen a pig before), but quickly grew to like the pink, chubby creature.

Once the bed was ready, Sans took off his hoodie, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. They all decided to call it a day then. "Good night, Sans." Dipper said as he turned off the light. "Good night, Dipper," Sans replied as he tucked himself in.

 **Midnight...**

Dipper was awakened by a moaning sound.

"No... leave him alone..."

He quickly realized that Sans was having a bad dream. He got up and went to his sister's bed. "Mabel! Mabel, wake up!" He whispered as he shook her. She woke up rathr quickly. "Ugh... it's like the middle of the night, Dipper..." But she soon heard Sans' voice.

They went over and saw him hugging his brother's scarf tightly, tossing and turning. "Sans?" Mabel asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He awoke with a start, his eye glowing blue. Mabel suddenly hung in the air, and was slammed into the wall. "MABEL!" Dipper cried, running over to his sister.

"Oh my god..." Sans said, now fully awake. He went over to Mabel.

 **Mabel Pines. HP: 5/20 LV: 1 EXP: 0 ATK: 7 DEF: 3 A very happy-go-lucky girl who tends to look on the bright side of things.**

"Oh, man, Mabel, I am so sorry!" Sans said, helping her stand up. "What happened?" Ford asked as he entered the room. "I heard a crash!"

"Sans was having a bad dream and Mabel surprised him," Dipper explained. Ford went over and looked at Mabel. "Well, nothing's broken," He said, then looked over at Sans. The skeleton looked a little sheepish and held the scarf close like a frightened child would. Ford put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's alright. No major harm was done." Sans nodded, and apologized again.

But just as he was about to get in bed, they all heard someone scream. "That sounded like Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried. "Don't worry, I'll check on him." Ford said as he left the room.

 **Later...**

"Stanley? Stanley, what's wrong?" Ford asked as he entered his brother's room. "I...I-I'm fine..." He replied, rubbing his eyes, "Just a dream..." Ford gasped as Stan took his hands away from his face.

His right eye was bleeding.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's Note: HE'S BACK! And I'm having fun writing this!**


	7. Let's make a deal

Chapter 7:

"Sixer? C'mon, pointdexter, what's the matter?"

"Y-Your eye!" Stanford stuttered, surprised. _The only times that ever happenes to me was when he- no!_

Ford quickly grabbed a small flashlight and shined it in his brothers left eye. Stan didn't fight back and the eye dialated.

But when he shined it in his other eye...

It didn't.

 **That morning...**

"Thank you all for coming," Ford said as Gideon, Robbie, Pacifica, Wendy, and McGucket arrived. He was in his brothers man-cave with Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Stan.

"As you all recall, Bill was defeated by trapping him inside Stanleys mind and then erasing it. Luckily, therapy was able to bring him back since it had been less than an hour after exposure. But it appears that remembering everything that happened with Cipher revived the dream demon."

"As idols of the prophecy, I'd like you all to swear to NEVER EVER make a deal with him, as tempting as they are. Even in his current state, he is still quite powerful. Though he typically keeps his word, no matter what it is, his price is not worth paying. Understand how important this is, everyone?"

Everybody in the room nodded in response, unaware that a skeleton listened to the last bit of information that left Fords mouth...

 **Midday...**

After Sans had lunch, he sat on his bed and clutched the scarf he held so dear. "I miss you, bro..."

"...let's make deal, Bill Cipher..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors note: SHIOOT! this won't end well... omgmymomcaughtmewritinginthemiddleofthenightthisisawkwardWAITWHYDIDIWRITETHATDOWNAAA!**


	8. Made a mistake

Chapter 8:

The world around Sans went grey. A drop of water from the ceiling froze in place. "Howdy!" Sans turned and saw him; a creature with arms, legs, a tophat, a bowtie, and one eye.

"Heh," Sans simply chuckled, "You must be Bill Cipher, huh? That's hilarious!"

"And you must be the comedian Sans." Bill replied. "And let me guess, you must want your brother back? I can do that for ya..." Sans' eyes lit up with hope. "You mean it, man?"

"You got it! All I need..." Bill showed a picture of three books labeled 1-3, each having a gold, six-fingered hand on them, "...Is these..Seen 'em?" Sans chuckled, "Heh, that all ya want?" he pulled the books out from a shelf next to them. Bill held out his hand which was enveloped in a brilliant blue fire. "It's a deal!" Sans said shaking the demons hand.

Bill took the books from the skeletons arm... and tore them in half. "H-HUH?!" Bill laughed manically, taking his scarf from his neck, "Sorry, comedian! There's no going back!" And just like that... he was gone. The drop if water hit his head.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked, opening the door, "I thought I heard-"

"...Oh no... oh no oh no oh NO!" Dipper went to the torn remains of his great uncles journals. "Sans, what-...where's your scarf?"

"HE tricked me... that scalene PIECE OF-" Sans burst into tears as Dipper realized what had happened...

He made a mistake...

 **Meanwhile...**

He rose from the ground and looked up at the sky, breathing air for the first time in forever. "You must be looking for this." A little yellow thing handed him the scarf he enjoyed so much. "I'll bet you're looking for your brother, too, huh?"

"WHERE IS SANS."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors note: I know Ford and Dipper tossed the journals into the bottomless pit, but fuck dat**


	9. Keeping me safe

Chapter 9:

"I'm sososo sorry I should have listened to your uncle I'm so so sorry..." Sans had been apologizing over and over for over a half hour now and Dipper had taken him to walk through the woods, hoping to get his mind off of it.

Dipper sighed,."C'mon, man, everyone makes mistakes! I've told you that almost a hundred times!" He was actually confused as to how Sans was crying if he was a skeleton. "I can't believe I trusted him..." Sans said, sniffing, "Now I've lost Papys scarf..."

"Ugh, this isn't working..." Dipper groaned, "Let's just head back to the Shack..." Sans nodded and they turned around.

 **Later...**

"What the heck happened?!"

Dipper and Sans were shocked to see a huge hole in place of the door to the gift shop. Melody was lying on the floor, coughing. "MELODY!" Dipper cried, helping her up, "What happened?"

"I have no idea..." she replied, "One second I'm restocking, and the next the door explodes..." Sans noticed that the vending machine had been destroyed and that there was a secret passage behind it. "OH NO, GRUNKLE FORD!" Dipper cried, racing down with Sans.

Dipper and Sans went into the elevator and Dipper pressed the number 3. They went down rather quickly, probably because the elevator also sustained damaged.

They found Ford on the ground, looking up at a tall figure who had its right eye glowing orange. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" The figure demanded, holding what appeared to be a bone at the mans throat.

"...Bro?"

Dipper was shocked by what came out of his skeleton freinds mouth. "Sans?" The figure suddenly came out, showing to be a taller skeleton wearing a red scarf and what looked like armor.

He swept Sans into a hug, "BROTHER! YOU'RE SAFE!" He then noticed Dipper and his eye lit up again. "What were you going to do with my brother?!" He demanded, pointing a long blue bone at him.

"Whoa, Papyrus, chill!" Sans cried. _Papyrus?_ Ford, who had just gotten up, was shocked as well. "These humans are keeping me safe!"

Papyrus' eye stopped glowing as he put Sans down. "Humans, I,..." He started, "I am so sorry... a triangle creature told me my brother was in danger, and I only trusted it because it had my scarf..."

"It's alright, Papyrus," Sans said, "I'm just glad you didn't cut anyone down to the bone!"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors note: Fixing my grammar**


	10. My fault

Chapter 10:

"Again, I... I am so sorry, humans..." Papyrus told everyone for the fifth time while helping with repairing the door and vending machine. "Dude, stop it!" Wendy said, "You've been apologizing ever since you came out of the secret lab!"

"Hey, where's your brother?" Dipper asked. Papyrus sighed, "Probably slacking. Again. But even though he doesn't put much effort into most things and he makes terrible jokes, I still love him and don't know what I'd do without him!" Dipper looked over at Mabel, who had started stealing snacks from the broken vending machine. He smiled.

 **A couple days later... (I'M SO BAD AT THIS AAA)**

Papyrus had quickly adjusted to living with the Pines and Ramirezes, and they adjusted to him the same.

Papyrus was gently petting Waddles when the pig was swiftly grabbed by Mabel, who was screaming. "MABEL! HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted, covering his ears (oh wait...), "WHAT IS THE MATTER?!"

"IT'S THE MYSTERY FAIR!" Mabel shrieked, "IT'S OPENING SOON!" She then nuzzled her pig affectionately, "Now we can celebrate Waddles' anniversary!"

"Ah, right, the Mystery Fair..." Dipper said, just entering the room, "Just promise me you don't go 'boy crazy'." Mabel nodded, having no idea she had crossed her fingers.

 **The Mystery Fair...**

Mabel had put her beloved pig on a leash to keep him away from trouble. "C'mon, Waddles!" Mabel said, "Let's go on the ferris whe- OOF!" She had bumped into someone wearing a very dark green hoodie, hood covering their face.

"Oops! Sorry!" he said as he got up and dusted himself off. "Oh, it's my fault, really..." Mabel responded as the kind boy helped him up. "I was just talking to my pig."

"Aww, he's so cute!" The boy said, rubbing behind the pigs ear, "I've never seen a pig before!"

"Wow, really?" Mabel asked, "My name's Mabel, by the way. What's yours?" The boy paused. "Uh... Togore." Mabel nodded, "Never heard anything like it! Say, what's up with the hoodie? Why can't I see your face..." Togore grabbed her hand before she could move it.

"It's, uh," He said, "A really really embarassing condition I have..." Mabel seemed to buy it, "Aw, that's okay. Hey, me and Waddles here were gonna go on the ferris wheel! Wanna join?"

"Sure!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors note: Any theories?**


	11. Bone To Pick

Chapter 11:

Dipper was a bit disappointed to see Mabel with a young boy, but after an explanation about them meeting on total accodent, he calmed down a little. He even got to talk to Togore a few times. He managed to figure out that he was from way out of town and that, just like him, he had a birthmark.

"C'mon, man!" Dipper said, covering his forehead again, "I showed you mine! Why can't I see your face?" Togore sighed, "I'm just... not ready yet..."

"Fine..."

 **After a couple days...**

"That's crazy, Mabel!"

"He'll see them eventually, Dipper!"

Sans and Papyrus had walked in on the two arguing. "Hey, what's up?" Sans asked, "You two got a bone to pick?"

"SANS!"

"Sorry, guys," Dipper said, "We're discussing if Mabels new 'friend', Togore, should meet you guys or not."

"I'm sure it will be okay," Papyrus said, "I'll even make spaghetti!" Sans nodded. Mabel smiled, "Looks like you're out-voted, Dip!"

 **Next day... (HELP ME)**

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Mabel opened the door to see Togore waiting. "Hiya!" She greeted him. "Hey," he replied simply, "You wanted to show me something, Mabel?" She nodded, took his arm, and brought him into the living room where the two skeletons stood.

"Hello, human!" Papyrus said, "Don't be afraid of my brother and I! I am Papyrus and this is Sans!"

"'Sup."

Togore was silent for a moment.

"...Togore?" Mabel asked, lightly shaking him, "They're not gonna hurt you. What's up?" Togore took off him hood...

...and the sound of spaghetti hitting the floor echoed through the room.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors note: Wow! Dipper friendzoned Togore! Or IS that his name**


	12. Prince Dreemurr

Chapter 12:

Everyone in the room was shocked. Behind the hood lay a young, white goat-like creature. "Hey, I heard something hit the flo-OH MY GOSH," Dipper entered the room and cried. Mabel and Dipper were even more surprised to see the two skeletons bow to 'Togore'.

"P-Prince Dreemurr!" Papyrus said, "W-We were not aware that you were alive!"

"Just call me Asriel..." He replied. "I guess there's some explaining to do..."

"Long ago..." Sans said, "King Asgore Dreemurr and Queen Toriel Dreemurr had a son, Asriel Dreemurr. Asriel was a joyous, compassionate one who loved adventure. One day, a human named Frisk fell in the underground. Asriel found them and brought them home. The king and queen treated the human as their own child. Frisk and Asriel didn't go anywhere without the other. They were like siblings. One day, the human became very, very ill. The Dreemurrs were sure they'd die. Frisks last wish was to see the flowers from their village."

"But the barrier would prevent this wish from being granted. But then the next day... the human died. Asriel absorbed Frisks SOUL and crossed the barrier. He carried their body to a village and laid him in a bed of golden flowers. Then screams rang out. The humans had seen Asriel and thought he had killed the child. So they attacked him with everything they had. Asriel had the power to wipe them all out... but he didn't. He simply smiled and hobbled home, turning to dust in the garden."

"The king and queen were devastated," Sans finished, "They had lost two children in one night..."

"But then, how?!" Papyrus asked, "How are you-" He stopped when Mabel hugged Asriel. "OMG, you're so ADORABLE! Also, the boney bros aren't all I wanted to show you! Check this thing out!"

Mabel pulled out a flower pot holding a familiar looking flower...

"Howdy!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors note: holyfuckinshit it's HIM! Also, I know it was Chara who first fell into the underground, but I had to switch it up for storyline purposes. =P**


	13. Let Us End This

Chapter 13:

The room was completely silent, but the quiet was broken when Papyrus grabbes the potted plant and spun it around joyfully. "FLOWEY!" he cried happily, "OH, HOW I MISS-" He was interrupted by Sans taking the flower in his magic.

"Asriel Dreemurr..." Flowey wickedly taunted as his face shifted into pure evil, "I'm honestly surprised to see you! After casting your mind out of this husk, I was sure you'd-" He was interrupted by Dipper throwing him out the window by pure instinct. Then, they heard the flower laugh. "WAY too creepy!"

They went outside and Flowey laughed even more "Did you idiots REALLY think I'd return alone?" Flowey asked as a familiar human stepped forward.

"Chara..."

"You remembered me, comedian?" They asked, "I'm flattered." Sans was shocked when vines sprang out from the ground and kept his feet down. "DIE!" Chara cried, rushing forward with her knife.

The attack was blocked by a bone.

"Chara... Flowey..." It was Papyrus. "I believed in you. I believed you both. You will regret your behavior!" His right eye began to glow orange as he freed his brother, whos left eye was glowing blue.

They said in unison, "LET'S END THIS."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authers note: Sorry for the short chapter.**


	14. Straight To The Point

Chapter 14:

The battle was a little difficult for the kids to watch. Even though Chara was good at dodging, she got hit every now and then. But finally, after an hour, a bone from Ppayrus impaled them and their soul was helpless. Dipper, Mabel, and Asriel all cringed at the bloodshed...

But before anything else, time froze. Flowey laughed as a traingular creature appeared. "You IDIOTS!" Flowey mocked, "I knew Chara couldn't beat you! There are no SAVE points up here! That's why I have a backup plan!"

Vines suddenly sprang up from the ground, grabbing the twins. More vines sprouted, holding Soos, Wendy, Stanley, Stanford, Fiddleford, Gideon, Pacofoca, and Robbie. "I've got everyone you'vw asked for, Bill!" Flowey told his new ally, "Now, the SOULS!"

Bill chuckled, "Wow, straight to the point! The more I get to know about you, the more I like you!" He held out his hand which glowed with a burning blue fire. Flowey put a leaf on his hand, and they shook. Six SOULS appeared and were absorbed by Flowey.

He began to grow and contort into a hideous monster compesed mainley of vines and tubes with a television in place of a face. Omega Flowey grabbed Sans and Papyrus in his vines. "DIE."

"No." Flowey looked down at Asriel, who was holding Charas SOUL. "You will not kill them. It's god against god now..." Tiny white fragments started to piece together into upside down hearts. Dust swirled around and formed shapes around the SOULS, resurrecting all the monsters.

"FOR I, ASRIEL DREEMURR, GOD OF HYPERDEATH, WON'T LET YOU!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: I beat pacifist in Undertale! (even though it took all afternoon)**


End file.
